


Amor entre estrellas

by Cibbs



Category: Adam (2009), Polar (2019)
Genre: Angustía, Aria da Capo (Bach), Bigote, Gafas, Gran danés (Perro), M/M, Nieve - Freeform, Ojos azules, Ojos verdes, Porno con sentimientos, Síndrome de Asperger, Telescopio, Zapatillas, pijama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Adam Raki acaba de mudarse a Seattle. Ahí conoce a Duncan Vizla. Mientras Adam le enseña a Duncan cosas sobre las estrellas, Duncan se las enseña sobre el amor.





	Amor entre estrellas

Hace dos años que murió mi padre. No me gustan los cambios, pero no he tenido otro remedio que mudarme. Estoy a casi cuatro mil kilómetros de Nueva York, en Seattle. Vivo una cabaña que me ha conseguido el observatorio.  Por lo menos, no vivo solo. Mi compañera es Stella, una gran danesa que rescaté de la perrera hace unos días.

Hoy, después de cenar, he salido al porche para tomar un poco el fresco y me ha saludado un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo cano, bigote y gafas cuadradas de metal plateado.  Hay algo en sus ojos verdes con forma de almendra, pero no sé descifrarlo.

“Buenas noches.” Dice mientras sale de una vieja camioneta.

Sólo soy capaz de saludarle con un gesto de la cabeza.

“Soy Duncan Vizla.” Dice mientras se quita un guante y me estrecha la mano. “Acabo de mudarme.”

 “Adam Raki. Yo también llevo poco tiempo aquí.  ¿Se ve el cielo desde tu casa?”

Duncan se ríe ante mi pregunta.

“Creo que sí. Pero la verdad es que nunca me he fijado.” Dice. “Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre el espacio.”

Estoy tan entusiasmado que empiezo a hablar muy deprisa:

“Yo tengo un telescopio en casa. Hoy está nublado. Pero podríamos salir un día a ver las estrellas.”

“Es buena idea.” Me responde Duncan. “Buenas noches, Adam.”

Yo, incapaz de responderle, entro en casa, donde, después de un buen baño, me pongo mi pijama de algodón azul con estrellas blancas y logro quedarme dormido, pensando en ese hombre de ojos verdes.

* * *

Empieza otro día. Stella me lame la mano y yo me pongo de pie.

“¡Buenos días, perrita!” Digo, calzándome las zapatillas. “¡Venga, a desayunar!”  

Vamos a la cocina, donde lleno su cuenco de pienso. Después, pongo a cocer un par de huevos y tuesto dos rebanadas de pan. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me visto y salgo con Stella a pasear.  

Duncan está sentado en el banco de su porche, fumando un cigarrillo. Sonríe cuando me ve y se acerca a nosotros.

“Hola, Adam.” Dice mientras le rasca las orejas a Stella. “¿Y quién eres tú?”

“Woof, woof.” Contesta la perra.

“Duncan, esta es Stella.” Contesto mientras me río. “Stella, este es Duncan.”

La perra se sienta y él empieza a acariciarle el lomo.  

“¿Vais a pasear?” Me pregunta Duncan. “Os acompaño.”

Y empezamos a caminar por el sendero. La nieve cruje bajo nuestros pies y moja las patas de Stella.   

Una hora más tarde, volvemos a casa, helados. Respiro varias veces antes de preguntarle a Duncan si le apetece una taza de té.

“Gracias.” Contesta mientras Stella y él pasan al interior.

Lleno la tetera de agua y, cuando hierve, pongo el té, que sirvo en las tazas.

Empezamos a beber en silencio.    Duncan coge una galleta y le da un mordisco.

“Si quieres…” Dice. “…Esta noche vamos a ver las estrellas.”

Estoy tan entusiasmado que casi doy un salto. Sonrío a Duncan y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

“Gracias.”

“Vendré por ti a las siete.”

Y le da el último sorbo a su taza antes de despedirse de mí y salir.

 “Bueno, aquí estamos.” Le digo a Stella mientras le rasco las orejas. “¿Sabes que me gusta Duncan?”

Ella ladra, como si quisiera que le cuente más.

“Vale. La verdad es que es un hombre atractivo. Me gustan sus ojos. Ya sabes que me cuesta mirar a la gente a los ojos. Pero a él puedo mirarle a los ojos cuando quiera.” Por un instante, me da la impresión de que Stella me sonríe. “De acuerdo. Pero hace poco que Beth y yo cortamos. Ya sabes que las relaciones no son lo mío.” Como respuesta, recibo un ladrido. “Sí, está bien. Se puede hacer una prueba, qué rayos.”

Son las siete y cinco. Duncan se retrasa. A lo mejor, se ha olvidado de que íbamos a vernos. Oigo el tictac del reloj y empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Me tiemblan las manos y empiezo a jadear. Me siento en el suelo de mi cuarto, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, e intento respirar. Por fin, a las siete y diez, oigo que alguien llama a la puerta y me llama por mi nombre:

 “¿Adam?”

Respiro profundamente antes de ponerme de pie y coger la maleta con mi telescopio. Abro la puerta y ahí está Duncan, sonriendo, con dos mantas escocesas en los brazos. No puedo resistir devolverle la sonrisa mientras Stella y yo salimos de casa.

Montamos en la camioneta y, cuando llegamos al bosque, Duncan saca la maleta con mi telescopio, que empiezo a montar.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, tapados por las mantas, pues hace mucho frío.

“Mira…” Digo mientras acerco el instrumento al ojo de Duncan. “Ese puntito azul de ahí es Venus.”

Empiezo a contarle detalles del planeta, pero creo que no me está escuchando. Me da mucha rabia que alguien no comparta mi pasión. Pero hay algo en sus ojos. Algo que no puedo descifrar. Aun.

* * *

 

Es lunes por la mañana, muy temprano. Me despierto con un ladrido de Stella.

“Hola, perrita.” Digo, mientras me froto los ojos. “Venga, a desayunar.”

Hoy es mi primer día en el trabajo nuevo y estoy nervioso. Creo que Stella lo ha notado, porque me mira de modo raro.

“No te preocupes. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.”

Cuando termino de desayunar, salgo de casa y me despido de Stella. ¿Y quién sale justo al mismo tiempo que yo? Duncan, con un paquete de papel entre las manos.

“Hola, Adam.” Dice, sonriendo.

Me acerco a él y le doy la mano.

“¿Vas al observatorio?” Me pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza. “Sube, que te llevo.”

Abro la puerta y me siento en el lugar del copiloto. En la radio suena música clásica: El _Aria da Capo_ de Bach.  Empiezo a ver colores y a mover las manos. Duncan me sonríe.

“Te gusta, ¿verdad?” Dice.

Asiento con la cabeza.

“¿Tocas el piano?”

“Sí. Es una de las cosas a las que me voy a dedicar ahora que estoy jubilado.” Le pregunto en qué trabajaba. “En el negocio funerario.”

¡Vaya! No me esperaba esa respuesta. Cierro los ojos un rato y cuando los abro, descubro que Duncan ha detenido la camioneta.

“Ya hemos llegado, Adam.” Dice frotándome el hombro.

Le doy las gracias y bajo del vehículo.

“Nos vemos a las cinco.” Digo.

Hoy ha venido un grupo grande al observatorio. Hablan muy alto y tengo que respirar varias veces antes de empezar la explicación. Pero cuando termino, me aplauden y yo respiro de nuevo, pero esta vez, aliviado.

“Gracias, Adam.” Dice mi compañero.

Ya son las cinco. Recojo mis cosas en la mochila y salgo a la puerta del observatorio. Ahí está Duncan, con su bigote y cabellos de plata, sonriendo mientras me saluda. Subimos a su camioneta y nos dirigimos a casa.  Cuando llegamos, Stella empieza a olfatearnos las perneras.  

“A ver…” Dice Duncan mientras le rasca las orejas. “¿Qué te pasa?”

“¡Woof, woof!”

“De acuerdo.” Digo, riendo. “Paciencia, perrita. ¿Quieres un café, Duncan?”  

Pero él niega con la cabeza y me acaricia las mejillas antes de dirigir mi mano a su pecho.

“Esto es lo que quiero.”

¡Vaya!

“¿Quieres…?” Empiezo a decir. “¿Quieres… sexo?”

“Aún no. Solo quiero que nos tumbemos y nos abracemos. ¿Te parece bien?”

Asiento con la cabeza mientras Duncan me coge en brazos. Me tumba en la cama y empieza a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, descubriendo mi pecho aún sin vello.

“Yo también tuve clases de astronomía en la escuela.” Dice antes de besarme los párpados. “Aprendí a orientarme…” Le quito las gafas. “… Buscando la estrella polar.” Me coge de la mano y sigue susurrando: “¿Sabrías orientarte con la estrella polar?”

“Sí.”

Duncan empieza a reírse mientras me acaricia el cabello con sus trémulas manos blancas, provocándome el más placentero adormecimiento.

“Eres delicioso, Adam.”

“Gracias.”

Y me besa la frente mientras una lágrima furtiva brota de mi ojo, a pesar de mis intentos por detenerla.  Entonces, vuelve a acariciarme la cabeza y empieza a cantar con su amarga voz de barítono:

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird._  
If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
If that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy-goat.  
If that billy-goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
If that cart and bull turns over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
If that horse and cart falls down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

* * *

 

Hoy hace un mes que Duncan y yo nos conocemos. Hemos quedado para cenar y ver las estrellas.

Ya ha anochecido. Después de un buen baño, me visto y me peino.

“¿Crees que le gustará, Stella?”  Como respuesta recibo un ladrido. “No suena mal.”

Por fin oigo el timbre de la puerta. Es Duncan, que ha dejado su camioneta con los faros encendidos.  Me abraza cuando me ve, a lo que yo respondo poniéndome rígido. Pero cuando sus dedos recorren mis mejillas logro relajarme y él sonríe. Montamos en la camioneta y vamos al restaurante del pueblo, donde nos sentamos en una mesa.

Un camarero nos acerca dos cartas, que empezamos a leer en silencio. Hay muchos platos y me cuesta decidirme. Unos minutos más tarde, el camarero se acerca y Duncan le dice lo que nos apetece.

“A ver. Para mí, raviolis al pesto y _vitelo tonnato_. Y para mi compañero, _penne_ Alfredo y solomillo.”  

Hay ruido en el comedor, así que decido intentar no oírlo, concentrándome en hablar con Duncan.  Cuando llegan nuestros platos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

“¡Son macarrones con queso!” Digo, entusiasmado.

Duncan me devuelve la sonrisa y empezamos a comer en silencio.  Cuando me mira, le brillan los ojos, pero no sé qué quiere decir.

Después de los postres, vamos al campo en coche. Duncan saca una gran caja de cartón del maletero mientras yo me siento en una piedra.

“Esto es para ti.” Dice mientras empiezo a rasgar el papel que la envuelve.

Quito completamente el papel del paquete, descubriendo la caja de un telescopio. Duncan se sienta a mi lado y empiezo a besarle lentamente en los labios mientras siento como si el fuego inundase mi pecho.

“Tienes que enseñarme a ver las estrellas.”  Dice.

Y monto el telescopio y empiezo a enseñarle los nombres de las estrellas, las constelaciones y los planetas que veo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo hablando con Duncan, pero estoy empezando a excitarme. ¿Sentirá él lo mismo?

Un par de horas después, decidimos volver a casa. Cuando llegamos, Duncan me coge en brazos y me deja sobre la cama antes de descalzarse. Deslizo mis dedos por los botones de su camisa de cuadros, desabrochándolos, mientras él hace lo mismo con la mía, mostrando mi pecho lampiño. Después, me quita el pantalón y yo a él, el suyo.

“Vamos…” Digo mientras siento que me tiembla la voz. “...a vernos desnudos.”

Una carcajada de Duncan me hace perder parte de mi nerviosismo.

“Eso me temo.”

“Una, dos… ¡Y tres!”

Metemos la cabeza bajo el edredón.  El vello de Duncan ya está cano, pero su musculatura no ha perdido la firmeza. Recorro tanto con mis ojos como con mis manos su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura. ¡Esto es una delicia! No, Duncan es más delicioso que una delicia. Una especie de fruto exótico que quiero probar. Me abraza por detrás mientras, moviendo rítmicamente la pelvis, se introduce en mí. No puedo reprimir una serie de jadeos.

Ha llegado el momento. Me agarro a un barrote del cabecero mientras mi corazón, que había vuelto a su ritmo normal, vuelve a acelerarse y gimo mientras acaricio la cabeza de Duncan, que ruge de placer. Por unos instantes, siento como si mi alma saliese de mi cuerpo y volviese a mí tras recorrer el mundo, provocándome un bienestar inexplicable. Entre jadeos, logramos separarnos.  

“¿Me quieres?” Dice Duncan, besándome la frente.

No sé qué responderle. Sí, siento algo por Duncan, pero no soy capaz de decirlo con palabras, así que decido besarle en los labios lentamente. Muy lentamente. Él sonríe mientras me acaricia el pelo y me devuelve el beso antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y quedarse dormido.  De mis ojos brotan cálidas lágrimas mientras los cierro.

* * *

 

Esta noche ha vuelto a nevar y hace muchísimo frío.  Duncan está en el jardín, partiendo leña. Salgo al porche y le observo durante varios minutos.

“¡Adam!” Dice Duncan clavando el hacha en el tocón y acercándose a mí. Entonces, se da cuenta de que estoy en pijama y descalzo. “Entra en casa. Vas a coger frío.”

Y se acerca a mí mientras se quita el abrigo, que me coloca sobre los hombros. Después, me coge en brazos y me tumba en el sofá antes de envolverme en una manta y empezar a frotarme los pies.  

“Ya está.” Susurra. “Voy a encender la chimenea.”

Lo agradezco, porque es ahora cuando me doy cuenta del frío que tengo.

Duncan aviva el fuego con ayuda del fuelle antes de sentarse a mi lado. Desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa de mi pijama y empieza a acariciarme el pecho mientras me susurra:

“¿Vamos a la cama?”

Asiento con la cabeza y Duncan y yo entramos en el dormitorio. Él se sienta en la cama mientras lleno el cuenco de Stella, que empieza a comer.

Duncan me llama y me siento a su lado mientras me besa en la frente. Me abraza antes de quedarse dormido.

         Comienza otro día. Cuando me despierto, veo que no hay nadie más en la cama. Aún medio dormido, voy a la cocina, donde hay una nota de Duncan:

“He tenido que ir a mi cita con el médico. Volveré a la hora de comer.

XXX

Duncan”

“Bueno, parece que estamos solos.” Le digo a Stella, que empieza a ladrar.

         Me sirvo un tazón de cereales y leche y, cuando termino, me visto y salimos a pasear.  

         “Creo que vamos a preparar algo para cuando vuelva Duncan.” Digo al pasar por delante del supermercado. “¿No te parece?” Stella ladra y mueve la cola. “Espérame aquí.”

Entro al establecimiento y compro los ingredientes para hacer lasaña. Cuando volvemos a casa, voy a la cocina, donde me pongo el delantal.

“A ver, Stella. Primero, preparamos la besamel.”

El tiempo pasa volando cuando cocino. Justo cuando la lasaña termina de gratinarse, oigo la voz de Duncan, que silba una canción.

“Hola, preciosidad.” Dice después de besarme la frente. “Eso huele delicioso.”

“Gracias.”

Pongo la mesa del salón mientras Duncan saca la lasaña del horno. Cuando nos sentamos, empezamos a comer en silencio.

“Gracias, Adam.” Dice Duncan cuando hemos terminado.

Sonrío ante sus palabras. Llevo los platos a la cocina, los friego y los dejo secar en el escurreplatos que hay al lado del fregadero. Duncan apoya una mano en mi cintura.

“Adam…” Susurra. “…Tenemos que hablar.”

¡Vaya! Vamos al salón y Duncan se sienta en la butaca.  Respira profundamente varias veces antes de volver a empezar:

“Esto es muy difícil.” Dice mientras respira profundamente. Le cojo de las manos. “A ver… Adam… Antes de que llegaras… Me hice un análisis de sangre y varias pruebas… y hoy…  el médico me ha dado los resultados y… he descubierto…” Vuelve a respirar. “Que tengo un tumor. Empezó en la próstata, pero ya ha llegado a los pulmones y al hígado.”

¡Mierda!  ¡Maldición! ¡Joder!  Intento llorar, pero mis ojos están secos. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

 “No quiero que Duncan se vaya al cielo.”

Sé que parezco un niño pequeño cuando lo digo, pero me da lo mismo. Mi padre siempre me dijo que era bueno decir lo que se siente.  Él sonríe, pero creo que no hay alegría en su sonrisa.

“Ya ves, Adam.” Dice, cogiéndome de la mano. “He vivido bien. No hay país en el mapa en el que no haya estado, he ganado mucho dinero, he conocido a mucha gente… Y gracias a ti…” Una lágrima brota de su ojo y se la seca con la punta de su pañuelo. “… he aprendido a amar. Así que, si me muero de lo que tengo, adelante. Porque estar meses en un hospital, postrado en una cama, con un tubo en cada orificio del cuerpo… ¡No!” Me besa la frente y prosigue. “Piensa que cuando me vaya, seré una de las estrellas que ves con tu telescopio. Al fin y al cabo, somos energía y la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, ¿no?”

Las palabras de Duncan me alivian. Le sonrío y le abrazo.

“¡Eso es!” Dice mientras me besa los párpados. “Por favor, no pierdas la sonrisa.”

* * *

 

Duncan está tocando el piano. Me siento a su lado y muevo las manos.

“Stravinski.” Digo sin querer mientras veo destellos de blanco, amarillo, rojo, azul y verde que se mueven sobre un fondo negro.

 “Sí.” Contesta sonriendo mientras prosigue con la canción.

Cuando termina, me pregunta si tocamos algo más. Voy a la estantería y cojo un cuaderno de partituras, que abro sobre el atril del piano. Cuando Duncan termina la introducción, empiezo a cantar:

_Never know how much I love you_  
_Never know how much I care_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_  
_You give me fever when you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Fever in the mornin'                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Fever all through the night._

Duncan sonríe de nuevo y aplaude mientras Stella se pone de pie y me lame las manos.

“Parece que a ella también le ha gustado.” Dice Duncan, riendo mientras me abraza.

* * *

 

Duncan y yo estamos paseando por el bosque con Stella. Hace muchísimo frío y esta nevando, pero me resulta agradable la sensación de los copos sobre mi piel y el crujido que producen nuestros pies al caminar.

Cuando volvemos a casa, decidimos darnos un baño. Me gusta la sensación de estar inmerso en el agua caliente, tumbado al lado de Duncan, y no puedo reprimir un gemido cuando su mano roza la mía. Unos minutos después, salimos de la bañera. Duncan se pone su albornoz y va a la cocina mientras me seco y me pongo el pijama. Le espero tumbado en la cama, intentando no quedarme dormido. Vuelve con una bandeja de bambú sobre la que hay dos tazas de té y una botella de _bourbon_. Echa un chorrito en una y me acerca la otra.

Tomo el primer sorbo de la infusión, que me abrasa los labios, mientras Duncan agrega una cucharadita de azúcar a la suya.

“Adam, he tenido una idea.” Dice. “Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.”

Miro extrañado a mi compañero.

“¿Cómo?”

Duncan sonríe y, tras darle un sorbito a su taza, me acerca un sobre de papel blanco. Lo abro y descubro dos billetes de avión.

“Vamos a viajar, Adam.” Dice sin perder la sonrisa. “Quiero enseñarte lo que he visto. Empezaremos en la A y terminaremos en la Z.”

“¿Stella también?”

“Stella también. Imagínate, tú explicándome cómo son las estrellas en cada país del mundo.”    

Pienso durante un momento.

“No sé, Duncan.” Digo. “El plan es magnífico. Pero tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo en el observatorio.”

“Tengo ocho millones de dólares en el banco. Yo me encargo de todo. Mañana vamos a ver a tu jefe.”

Sonrío al imaginarme a Duncan, con su abrigo negro, su bigote y su rostro serio diciéndole a mi jefe que me voy con él de viaje.

“Lo voy a intentar.” Digo.

Duncan me sonríe mientras yo no puedo evitar abrazarle. Me coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios. Uno a uno, va desabrochando los botones de mi camisa y yo hago lo mismo con la suya. No estoy tan nervioso como la primera vez y creo que Duncan lo ha notado, porque me sonríe mientras me va quitando la ropa. Coloca las manos en mis nalgas y va deslizando lentamente mis calzoncillos. Yo coloco mis dedos sobre sus orejas y le quito las gafas antes de tumbarme boca abajo y sujetarme con fuerza a los barrotes del cabecero. Es entonces cuando Duncan se pone encima de mí y procede a penetrarme. Un torrente de pasión se apodera de mí y grito durante un segundo antes de morderme el labio.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Duncan me besa en los labios, apurando hasta las heces ese último momento.

* * *

 

Ya está listo todo el equipaje en el maletero de un taxi. Stella, en una gran jaula de metal, mueve la cola con aire aburrido.

“Paciencia, perrita.” Dice Duncan rascándole las orejas. “Vamos a hacer un bonito viaje.”

El taxista sonríe cuando le oye hablar con la perra.

“Llevan muchas maletas.” Dice al poner el coche en marcha. “¿Van muy lejos?”

“A dar la vuelta al mundo.”  Contesto, sonriendo.  

Por fin se terminó la espera. Ya estamos sentados en el que será mi primer viaje en avión y estoy nervioso.

“¿Cómo viniste de Nueva York, Adam?” Me pregunta Duncan cuando nos sentamos.

“En tren.”  Contesto mientras él abre mucho los ojos. “Casi tres días.”

Duncan suelta una carcajada.

“Bueno, pues ahora, vamos a disfrutar.” Dice, cogiéndome de la mano. “Es un vuelo de 18 horas, con escala en Frankfurt y…”

Aprieto con fuerza la mano de Duncan. Vamos a despegar. Siento como si tuviera algo en el estómago, pero no son los nervios habituales. El avión ya está en el aire.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Feliz de estar contigo.” Digo sin pensar.

Una azafata se acerca a nosotros con una bandeja sobre la que hay varias copas de champán y vasos de zumo de naranja. Duncan coloca uno de los vasos sobre mi mesita antes de coger una copa de champán y darle un sorbito.

“ _Come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away_.” Empiezo a cantar mientras Duncan se ríe en voz baja.

FIN

 


End file.
